What If
by wildfire1980
Summary: Remember the scene from Yesterday's Enterprise where Tasha and Data was in the turbo-lift alone. Well, what if this happened instead!


"_What If" _

Summary: Remember the scene from Yesterday's Enterprise where Tasha and Data was in the turbo-lift alone. Well, _what if _this happened instead! Lots of smut

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I did not write Yesterday's Enterprise but I did borrow some of the script dialogue to write this story and expand on what I wanted to happen. I do not own TNG although I wish I did because my time would be more invested in raping Data instead of writing about it! Anyways, on with the show!

One Shot!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha walked up to the turbo-lift standing beside Data as the lift doors opened. Geordi's previous statement to whether or not any of them were dead or alive was still ringing in her ears, not to mention her concern over whether or not the _Enterprise C _will be successful in its mission.

Both senior crewmembers entered the lift as the doors swooshed behind them.

"Engineering." Data announced as he turned to see Tasha silently staring off in the distance. "Is engineering your destination as well?"

His innocent question startled her out of her reverie as she turned briefly to acknowledge his inquiry.

"What? Oh, deck six." Tasha began to turn back around as she whispered softly. "Sorry."

She remained silent, still deep in thought, as Data quietly observed her. His concern finally getting the best of him through his attentiveness towards her behavior, she appeared troubled and he needed to know why.

He hesitated for a moment and then continued on. "If I interpret your facial expressions correctly you are preoccupied with something – unpleasant?"

Tasha steadily shook her head in denial. "No, I was just – thinking." She paused apprehensively. "About a lot of things!"

She briefly met the android's stare. And then she completely refused to look at him, still unsure if she wanted to confess her thoughts aloud. Finally, Tasha took a deep breath, willing herself to confide in the man she considered one of her closest friends, perhaps too close.

Her eyes searched his and Data could still see the uncertainty there. "I've been working with one of the officers from the _Enterprise C._" She informed him and once again wavered. "He's nice. I, uh – I like him! I'm worried about what's going to happen to him." She admitted honestly.

And if truth be known, she could have sworn that the confession actually hurt the man standing across from her. _'But then again, he supposedly doesn't have emotions'_, Tasha reminded herself.

The two still held each others gaze as Data tried to give her some type of consolation. "We may never know what happens." Data cocked his head mechanically to the side. "If they succeed, we may never know these events ever occurred." He admitted softly.

Tasha turned back around, still able to feel Data's eyes on her and then in one swift urgent move, she turned back around to face him. "Computer, halt lift."

The ship's computer silently complied as the turbo-lift came to a full stop. Data's demeanor was unchanging, his posture ever fixed, just as his eyes were on her – still!

Tasha's question was insistent as she waved her hand around the lift. "Data does this feel right to you. I mean all of this – it just feels wrong!"

Data raised an eyebrow, a little unsure of her reference. "If you are referring to the current dissolution of our relationship – then yes it _feels_ wrong!" He answered matter-of-factly. "But if you are referring to your newfound feelings for the officer on board Enterprise C, I am inclined to agree." He fixed his eyes to hers. "It does not _feel_ right."

Tasha blushed a little at his reply, as a small smile crept to the corners of her lips. Her eyes briefly flicked away from his, instantly breaking the tension that was beginning to build. Every since that ship came through the wormhole, she's been on edge. But leave it to this man to bring a smile back to her face.

"I thought you were incapable of emotions, Data?"

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes still pinned to her. "That is a correct assumption but my creator also designed me with a strong innate ability to discern between right and wrong."

Tasha crossed her arms, a smirk forming on her face. "Oh I see, so if I'm with you it's right but when I'm with someone else it's wrong. Don't you think that's a domineering point of view, Data?"

Confused, he explained. "I do not see you as a possession, Tasha. In fact, I view you in the contrary."

Tasha took a small step forward. "Please fill me in, Commander Data. How _do_ you perceive me?"

Sensing the apprehension of the situation, Data chose a different course of action. "I have been studying what humans deem as beautiful. Among a poll of the crew eighty-nine percent perceive Counselor Troi as attractive. You received an alarming ninety-two percent. And Dr. Crusher received an -."

Tasha held up a hand, interrupting Data in mid-sentence. "Wait a second. You said an _alarming_ percent! Do you find it unusual that others find me attractive?"

Data quietly shook his head from side to side. "Not at all." He played right into her hands. "I was in awe that most of the crew involved in the poll agreed with my personal opini-." He stalled as his eyes widened from the revelation. The look in her eyes caused him to swallow hard as she took another step closer to him.

"You think I'm beautiful, Data?" She asked teasingly.

But he quickly rebuffed her question with another. "Do you love him?"

Her eyes narrowed in bemusement. Already she had forgotten about Richard Castillo. "You're deflecting?" she responded.

"It is a simple question?"

Tasha chose to answer honestly. "Like I said earlier, I like him a lot but as far as loving him – no."

Again, Data swallowed hard as he instinctively took a small step toward her, as if being drawn to her like a magnet.

"Who _do_ you love?"

They were close now, both taking in the contours of each others face, the passion in their eyes and then beholding the temptation of the other's lips as they parted in anticipation.

"Data, how do you see me?" Tasha pleadingly whispered.

His eyes left her lips to rest back upon the blue depths of her eyes. "I am intrigued by mysteries. They fascinate me; compelling me to unlock its mystic, driving me to be more than the sum of my programming."

His eyes were locked to hers, as she lowered her gaze, sensing her disappointment as he ventured on.

"You are an enigma to me, Tasha. You intrigue me, fascinate me. You compel me to unlock the wonder that lies beneath; you make me want to be more than I am."

"Wow, does that mean you love me?" Tasha smiled enthusiastically.

"I am incapable of love."

Tasha instinctively looked down. "Yes, so you keep reminding me – _again_!"

Data leaned in closer, cupping her chin with his hand, a romantic gesture he'd seen many men perform on their love interest before.

"But what it does mean is that you have become irrefutably special to me. During our courtship, my mental pathways had become accustomed to the sensory input of your presence and now I find that something is missing. At first I presumed it to be a feedback loop in my mnemonic network and I ran several diagnostics almost everyday since your absence and then I realized." He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "That it was you!"

It was a simple confession which entailed nothing more than an emotionless android's way of saying, _'I miss you and I love you!'_

Tasha closed the rest of the distance, allowing their lips to fully meet. She enclosed her arms around Data's neck, melding his body to hers. Her embrace tightened, as Data deepened the kiss, as only the demands of passion could do. Chances are, he was in the process of mimicking a routine he had witnessed in person or an act of intimacy he had read somewhere in one of his many studies of love. _'Whatever it was he was doing,_ Tasha thought. _'He was doing it right!' _

Tasha broke the kiss, her hands remaining folded together tightly behind his neck. "So I guess this means we're not fighting anymore?"

"I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else, Tasha!" He answered honestly.

Tasha eyes widened at the prospect. "If I didn't know any better, I believe your recent comment just indicated a slight hint of emotion."

Data tilted his head in perplexity. "I believe the comment was meant to be nothing more than a preference instead of an emotion. I prefer to make love only with you and no one else."

"But that preference also hints away at a desire, an emotion which is strongly linked to love. In order to want something, you must desire it first."

Data pursed his lips, pondering her theory. "But still, the emotion evades me. I do not understand it therefore I will never recognize it."

"You mean that you could love me but just not have enough experience to positively identify the emotion."

Data smirked slightly. "That is an interesting hypothesis although very unlikely."

"I love that your in denial, at times it can be so infuriating and then at others." She slowly began pulling his lips back down to hers. "So sexy!" she whispered.

Tasha's lips met Data's in a slow yet sensual way, playing softly against one another as if they had all the time in the world. Data's lips left Tasha's and she moaned her disapproval till his lips began traveling down the length of her neck, sucking and licking his way as he slowly began undoing the zipper in the back of her uniform. She quickly pulled her arms out discarding the material, as Data smiled at her haste, his eyes a deeper shade of yellow.

His lips immediately went back to their assault down her neck, then her shoulder and slowly back up. His right hand cupped her breast kneading it gently before his hand traced back up to her shoulder, lightly grasping the strap that held her bra in place, pausing as he watched his hand slide it halfway down the length of her arm. It was just enough to expose her breast, just enough to tempt his lips to want to go there.

Tasha threw her head back to rest against the walls of the turbo-lift, a gasp leaving her lips as Data's began lightly pulling at her nipple, gently sucking it as his tongue swirled around causing the bud to peak. And to her dismay, he stopped again.

Tasha cocked her head slightly, her eyes glaring at him dangerously for the disruption. Data innocently ignored her murderous stare as his left hand traveled up the length of her arm only to stop at the other strap of her bra. Again, he mimicked his first action by gently pulling the strap down.

Tasha quickly became impatient. "Oh, let's just take the damn thing off!"

She quickly unclasped the back as the bra fell recklessly to the floor. Data stood still in amazement, drinking her in but was interrupted once again as Tasha's lips fiercely crushed into his. Her eagerness to have him close was starting to get the best of her. It had been two months since their last coupling, two impossibly long months. She needed to feel him now, however close she could get him, she needed just that!

Data roughly pushed her back against the wall, his hands desperately reaching down to grasp her buttocks as Tasha leaped up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She could easily feel his desire hidden beneath the confines of his pants as she began grinding her hips into him frantically, showing him just exactly what she wanted from him at that particular moment.

Data pushed his hips deep into her, a motion that caused Tasha to scream out in anticipation, as his lips once again left hers to travel down her neck, to her breasts, then further down to her stomach. He helplessly fell to his knee's before her, pausing a moment, as Tasha could feel his breathing intensifying. His hot breath softly tickling her skin, as his hands gently reached up to undo the clasp of her pants, Tasha watched as he licked his lips in expectation. The action turned her on even more, as she quickly began pulling her pants down the length of her legs, kicking the nuisance off to the side.

Data's hands immediately went to the straps of her panties, his eyes briefly flickering up toward hers, seeking silent approval. Tasha gently rubbed her hands through his hair, taking a deep breath as she softly laid her head back against the lift, readying herself for what the android was about to do to her. Data complied and slowly began pulling the silky material down, as Tasha stepped out of them one foot at a time.

The android ran his hands up the length of her legs, his lips kissing the inside of her thighs, never going up as far as she needed him too. He was teasing her relentlessly and she needed some type of relief before she went mad.

"Gawd Data!" Tasha growled in annoyance.

Data ran his hand slowly behind her thigh, as he picked her right leg up, draping it over his shoulder. The position giving him easy access to the place he mostly wanted to be. His lips licked and nipped at the inside of her thigh, drawing maddening circles with his tongue as he moved excruciatingly further up to the spot Tasha so desperately wanted him. She began bucking her hips in anticipation, wanting his lips to seize her apex as her body helplessly began writhing from the prospect.

He moved his hands up, steadying her hips as he whispered intoxicatingly into her center.

"Be patient!"

"I've been patient for two damn months Data!" She gritted through her teeth impatiently.

And just as quickly as she had said it, the stern hard look of disapproval gave way to that of a smile, purely evoked by the pleasure of his lips descending upon her.

Tasha's hips immediately bucked, as Data's tongue began licking her desire, his tongue lightly flicking over her clit as he continued to bury his face deep within her. Her moans became louder as Data frantically began licking every part of her vulva. His tongue deeply plunging inside her, mimicking exactly what he wanted his member to do to her.

Data tightened his grasp upon her hips, completely stilling her motions as he continued sucking her clit. He pushed a finger hard into her, causing her to push her body up, trying desperately to escape the pleasure he was causing her. It was all too much, she was so close. She instinctively pushed herself back down onto him, rubbing her hips all around him as he continued his onset of pleasure. She madly began running her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer to her causing his tongue to go deeper inside, as it lapped up her fluids from the motions his finger was producing.

Tasha's body bucked and immediately stilled from the aftershocks of her climax. Her hands grasping the back of his hair roughly, as Data's tongue upon her clit helped her ride out her ecstasy. He continued lapping his tongue against her hot center, causing her to want him even more. With disorder still in her movements, she rapidly began pulling his body up to hers.

Her hands frenziedly undoing his pants as she quickly pushed them down, grasping his hardened organ within her hand. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down the length of him, marveling at how solid he was. Data once again placed his hands behind her buttocks as he hoisted her body up with ease, only to place her down on top of his throbbing member. He slid in without any restraints, both moaning from the pleasure it evoked.

In unappeasable desperation, Data pulled her head back as his lips landed upon her exposed neck. His tongue was mimicking the thrusts of his hips as he pushed himself deep inside her. Tasha's cries growing more urgently with each deep, long stroke.

"Deeper, Data! Oh, so good!"

He yielded to her demands as he drove himself as deep as her body would allow him. Tasha wrapped her arms desperately around his neck, digging her head within the hallow of his neck as she sucked and kissed him there. The action only adding to the frenzy of his thrusts, his groans now matching hers as she found the bottom lobe of his ear and began sucking and pulling on it gently with her teeth.

Data's arms were still wrapped underneath her legs, her back against the wall absorbing the force of each thrust. He quickly pushed her legs in further toward the wall, opening her up more completely to him as he continued pushing into her with even longer strokes.

Tasha panted out in between each deliberate thrust.

"Oh…..don't…you…..dare….stop!"

Data continued with masterful skill, as he planted his hands firmly against the wall of the turbo-lift, still holding her legs wide open to him, her body receiving each thrust beautifully.

His sensors could feel the tension of her body as her walls began to tighten around his shaft, only adding to her pleasure. He gently turned his head sideways toward her face which was still buried within his neck. Their lips began dancing with one another, brief intervals of sucking and kissing one another, as he continued his tantalizing onslaught deep within her body.

Finally, Tasha's head threw back, as her climax hit her with so much force that everything went black for a moment. She literally screamed out with pleasure, as her spasms rocked her whole body. Data continued his rock hard thrusts, prolonging her orgasm as he continually began to feel her walls clamping down around him with each stroke. It didn't take him long before he was emptying himself inside her as she milked him for all he was worth.

Silence fell within the turbolift as their actions ceased. Data slowly lowered Tasha's limp body to the floor but assisted in holding her up with his arms firmly locked around her waist, protectively keeping her to him.

He leaned in softly placing a small kiss upon her forehead, before his eyes met hers in approval.

Tasha was still breathing heavily. "I think that might've been the best so far!" she admitted.

"I am pleased to hear that!"

Data slowly released her and began picking up her clothes which were thrown all about the transport system. Silently, he began helping her re-dress herself.

Tasha found it quite endearing, just further proof of his love toward her. It was his way of taking care of her. Despite his inability to be human, he mimicked the love of one perfectly. But she somehow doubted it was a program playing out at all, she knew this was the real Data. If only he could see that!

After she was dressed, Data slowly slid his pants up as Tasha reached down to fasten them for him. He paused a moment, keeping her eyes to him. He took a deep, imitated breath and exhaled.

"We must re-instate the turbo-lift. It has been inactive for approximately thirty four minutes and twenty-two seconds and…"

Tasha quickly held a hand up. "I get it Data! We gotta go, right?"

"Correct. You are scheduled to meet with Lieutenant Castillo for your briefing on tactical. If my calculations are correct, you are four minutes late."

Tasha scrunched up her face in confusion. "Who?"

Data smirked from her neglectfulness. "The officer from the Enterprise C."

The reminder jogged her memory. "Oh…..Yeah, him!" She said disconcertingly.

Still smiling, Data turned to activate the turbo-lift once again. Soon the room was no longer filled with the moans of the two occupants but a steady humming noise of the lift instead.

Data briefly kept looking over toward Tasha and then just as quickly looking away.

"What?" She asked a little amused.

"Despite my inability to experience love, I believe _that_ was the closest any android could ever hope to get." He responded.

Tasha's hand began to reach out toward his face but was immediately startled away by the opening of the doors and the presence of the man who stood anxiously on the other side.

Richard's eyes briefly sized up Data till finally landing on Tasha. "Is everyone alright?" He asked concerned.

Tasha quickly averted her gaze, looking toward Data for help in explaining.

He quickly obliged. "Yes, the lift malfunctioned but fortunately the Lieutenant and I were able to find the source and fix the problem. I apologize for the delay."

Again, Richard began looking at Data. As Tasha stifled a laugh from the android's hidden innuendo.

If Tasha didn't know any better she thought she was witnessing a pissing match between the two.

Data was completely unaffected by the stare as he continued to return it. There were no traces of their recent lovemaking creased within the lines of his face. It was an unemotional yet intentional glare.

"I thought I heard screaming coming from the lift?"

Again, Data volunteered another excuse. "You were mistaken."

A little irritated, Richard continued on. "How so, I know a scream when I hear one!"

Data calmly explained. "When the Enterprise is in warp the sounds of the engines are reverberated all throughout the ship, much more so in hollow places such as Jeffrey tubes and turboshafts. The noise has often been compared to that of a high pitch scream although it clearly is not." He lied.

Tasha was slightly amused and even turned on by his excuse. He wasn't even programmed to lie, so why start now? It was another clue to his obvious ability to feel some type of emotions and clearly something she would have to bring to his attention later on.

Data nodded his head toward her and then toward Lieutenant Castillo as he exited the lift into engineering.

Richard walked inside, still wearily eyeing Tasha and the android that had just left.

He chuckled a little uncomfortably to himself. "I can't help but to feel like I just interrupted something?"

"You didn't interrupt anything, Lieutenant. Commander Data and I were able to complete the task at hand."

Richard smiled a little too himself. "So how do you feel about us discussing tactical over dinner tonight?"

"I'm afraid I might have other plans."

-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes: Alright, here's my first one shot! I didn't like the scene in Yesterday's Enterprise where Data and Tasha were finally alone with one another. And the way he kept staring at her was just begging to be explored a little further. So yes, I went there with it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
